


Bail me out

by Sif



Series: Arthur Fleck stories [5]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: Joker has been arrested after the riots and brought to the Gotham precinct. You are a cop there and this is your first week. Of course they stick you with the pre-night shift so its your job to watch the murderous clown. Smutty smutty goodness.
Relationships: Joker/You
Series: Arthur Fleck stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754683
Kudos: 27





	Bail me out

The red-suited, green-haired man stared at you intently as two cops dragged him into the precinct. His piercing eyes made you feel like he could see right through you. Shyly you averted your gaze and swallowed hard. 

This was your first week at the Gotham Police Department and you already felt completely overwhelmed. You regretted not listening to all the people that told you that you were way too kind-hearted for such a demanding job. You were going to prove yourself and that was final. A few bank robbers and arsonists weren’t going to stop you from achieving your dream; making Gotham a better and safer place. 

“So, Y/N, ready to do duty tonight? Must be a bit scary, all by yourself!” Miguel said, flashing a bright white smile your way. You frowned at him. You weren’t really charmed by him, like your co-workers seemed to be. Also, the fact that you had to stay at the precinct practically alone wasn’t something you liked to be reminded of. It wasn’t a big deal, you just had to stay until the night crew took over, but it did mean that you had to spend time with these criminals all by yourself. 

“I’m ready, I can handle it.” You responded, a bit stiff. Miquel chuckled and nudged your arm with his elbow. “Relax, Y/N! You always look like a deer caught in headlights!” 

Rolling your eyes, you think of a way to divert the attention elsewhere. He wanted to ask you out on a date, you just knew it. Miguel was always at your side as soon as you were alone, always teasing you and trying to ask you about your personal life. Knowing yourself well, you knew it would be difficult to turn him down, even though you had zero interest in him. 

“Who’s the clown they just brought in? Is that the guy that killed those Subway guys?” You ask, remembering the intent stare that the man had shot you. Strange, why would you think about that now? 

“Oh yeah.” Miquel confirmed, completely caught up in this story now. “He was on Murray Franklin tonight and he shot the guy! Right through his eye! After confessing the murders. Showed up on set with a gun, apparently, but nobody noticed. They’re putting him in that solo cell all the way in the back of the precinct.” 

You frowned, feeling uneasy knowing you were spending a few hours with a murderer. “Aw, no worries, Y/N, I can stay here to keep you company, if you like!” Miguel offered. “N-No!” You suddenly respond rather forceful. His look got cold and he gave you a stiff nod, before striding off. Well, that was one problem solved, you thought. 

An hour later, the team went home for the evening and the place was practically empty, except for a few prisoners and the strange clown that was kept separately. Opening the book you brought, you did your best to focus on your story, but his eyes kept haunting your mind. After half an hour, you decide to do a round, to inspect everything. This was one of the tasks involved but you knew you were doing the round far too early. But you couldn’t help yourself, you felt the need to be close to this stranger. 

The regular prisoners didn’t even look up when you walked by, not caring about a lonely girl that was pretending to be all grown up and a real cop. But the closer you got to the solo cell, the more anxious you became. Part of it even felt a hint of arousal in your lower abdomen. “Stop it, Y/N, this is not adult human behaviour.” You scolded yourself. You weren’t some dumb school girl, what was the matter with you?

The clown stared at you from between the bars, a smile forming on his painted face. You saw dried up blood all around his lips and shuddered. He looked unhinged, those intense eyes just scanning his surroundings for a weak little mouse to sink his teeth into. 

“Hi there.” He called out to you. “Officer Nasty.” At the suggestive nickname he gave you, you stammered a bit. “My name is Y/N!” You corrected him and he chuckled. “Great. That’s pretty.” He said gleefully. Fuck, you thought. You weren’t supposed to give your first name to criminals. It was ‘agent’, followed by your last name, never your first. It wasn’t allowed to let them get too personal. 

“But you’re nasty. I can tell.” The clown continued and when he saw your shocked face, his tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked up one of the bars as a dirty moan escaped his throat. 

“Am not! I-I’m not even seeing anyone!” You throw back at him, again mentally kicking yourself for giving away something so personal again, so easily. 

“I’m not surprised.” 

What? What did that mean? That he found you unattractive? His behaviour was so confusing.

“W-Why is that?” The question leaves your lips before you can think about it, it’s as if he has you on strings and you’re just a lifeless puppet, bowing to his whims. 

He smirked. You went for the bait. 

“You’re inhibited. Repressed. Frigid.” He purred, licking the steel bar of the cell again. This time, the feeling in your lower abdomen shot through you and caused your insides to burn with need. 

“I’m not frigid! I’m…careful.” You disagreed, with a frown and a pout. The clown sneered at you, staring at your lips as if he was going to devour them. “Prove it. Let loose a little. Do something you’re scared to do.” He dared you. 

“Like what?” 

“Like maybe you can wet a few tissues and clean me up a little? This dried up blood is doing nothing for my complexion.” He answered, a little sarcastic. Then he adjusted his jacket and grinned at you, as if he already knew that you weren’t going to get that close to him. 

With a worried look on your face, you eye the box of tissues on the desk nearby. You nod, not wanting him to know you’re scared of him. Then you wet a few of them with a bottle of water and walk up to the cell. He towers over you as you bring the tissues close to his face, to get rid of the blood. “So soft.” He purrs, panting softly at your touch. Fuck, he was getting to you. 

“You were in quite the crash earlier, huh? I heard some people talk. They said an ambulance hit the police car?” You ask him, wanting to get your attention away from your aching thighs. 

“Worried about me, officer Nasty?” He asked, leaning against the steel bars with his forehead, staring you down. 

“Stop that! I’m being nice enough here. The guys just threw you in here, without caring.” 

“But you care. You care…so much. Isn’t that hard? To always care so much?” He asked, frowning at you. The sudden kind tone and the understanding words…they brought tears to your eyes. 

“Aw, poor thing. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I cared too much. You gotta let that go, though. Live a little, you know?” The stranger said softly, reaching for your face through the bars of the cell. He lifted your chin so you were forced to look at him. “You’re a killer. How could I ever listen to you?” You weakly protested, not pulling back from his grasp. 

“A killer huh? Or someone that has a clear view of the world? You really think anyone is going to miss the people I killed? They’d miss you though. You’re so soft. So sweet.” His words were intoxicating and muddled your thoughts. He brought his face closer to the bars and you did the same. As best as you could, you tried to kiss each other but it wasn’t completely possible. So light tongue play had to be a placeholder and judging by your needy whimpers, it proved to be a poor one. The fact that kissing was impossible, made it the most desirable thing in the world right now. 

“Fuck…I knew you were nasty. I bet you’re sopping wet right now.” He whispered, licking his lips to taste your tongue on his lips. “Am not.” You weakly objected. With a chuckle, the man dropped something on the floor. As it bounced off the tiles and ended up between your legs, you noticed that it was a red nose. “Oops. Could you get that for me, officer Nasty?” He asked you innocently. 

With an annoyed sigh, you sink to your knees and grab the object. “It’s Y/N! And what do I call you, anyway?” You ask and look back up. Quickly, he had taken his cock out of his pants and was sticking it between the bars of his cell, squeezing it in his hand so it turned an angry shade of purple. On the tip, a drop of precum was beading. 

“Suck it. It’s so hard. Fucking suck it!” He growled heatedly, eyeing you with that same intense gaze as earlier. “Suck it and I’ll tell you what to call me. I’ll also tell you my name. Just give me your mouth, Y/N.” 

The fact that he was so demanding, used your real name AND confused you even more by mentioning telling you his name and what to call him, made a cocktail of provocation in your head. Without a single thought or word, you reached forward and took his cock in your mouth. He allowed his head to fall back with a sigh of pleasure. “Fuck yes, your mouth feels even better than I thought it would, Y/N. Is this good? Do you like how my cock tastes. Hey. Look at me. Do you like how my cock tastes?” He grunted, ordering you to look up at him and meet his gaze. At first, you had your eyes squeezes shut to completely disappear in the moment. But he didn’t want you to disappear, you thought. He wanted to be in the moment with you. So you opened your eyes and met his. 

“Well?” He asked, making you realize you hadn’t answered his question yet. You tried to do so, with a mouth full of dick, and he grinned at you eerily. “Good girl.” He purred. “Since you haven’t seem to know yet, everyone calls me ‘Joker’. Be good and I’ll tell you my real name.” 

The next thing happened in a split second. A frown came over your face and you wanted to pull back from his cock but he quickly grabbed a fistful of your hair and kept you in place. Luckily he wasn’t able to shove himself inside of your mouth completely, since the steel bars formed a protective shield to prevent that. But by the look in his eyes, you knew that he would make you choke on his cock if he had the chance. 

“I know what I promised, doll. Be good for me, can you do that? Use your hand, stroke me too.” He whispered and you did as instructed, far too intrigued to disobey him. “Oh fuck! I could blow my load right into that pretty mouth. Watch you drink me down, cum dribbling down your chin.” He panted, lightly thrusting into your mouth. The thought of this image made you whimper for him in need, since tasting his cum was all you could think about now. 

Before he did, he fisted through your hair again and kept your head in place, pulling his cock from your mouth. Strings of saliva hung from it, your lips swollen from the debauchery. 

“I want to feel your slit. Show it to me, first. Then I want to fuck you from behind, whisper dirty things in your ear.” Joker purred, licking his lips in anticipation. 

“I-I…” You softly murmur, not sure if you should take this any further than you already have. You could lose your job over this, after all. What if he told everyone tomorrow? But then again…who would believe a murdering mad man? A voice in your head said that the better question was why you were debating fucking a murdering mad man, but you quickly buried that thought. 

“Come on, do it. You know you want to.” Joker whispered, stroking himself as he looked at you. “I’m gonna bust my load…you want to see it go to waste?” He then innocently continued and picked up his moaning, pretending to be on the verge of cumming. 

“N-No!” You suddenly blurt out and undo your belt buckle. You slide out of the uncomfortable pair of blue slacks that you’re required to wear. Joker licks his lips again. 

“Turn around and touch your toes. Back up so I can reach.” He instructed you and you did as he asked, displaying your slit to him from behind. He groaned and his fingers dragged over the fabric of your pink panties. “So sweet, look at that. Can I take them off?” He asked, smirking when he heard your confirming whimpering. Carefully he slid off the piece of clothing, letting out an approving grunt when your bare slit was visible to him now. 

“Grag the bars, don’t let go.” Joker instructed you and you grabbed them from behind, shuddering at what was happening to you. Then your heart stopped for a moment, hearing a pair of handcuffs being attached to the bars and then your wrists. You start to whimper and pull back, but you’re already stuck to the cell door. Joker chuckles. “No worries, sweetheart. I won’t hurt ya. All I’m going to do is give you what you need.”

His hand caressed your back and you let out a needy moan. Even though this position was uncomfortable and you just been cuffed like this, pants around your ankles, you still felt such desire and want for this madman. 

Joker caressed your slit with his fingers and dipped a finger inside. “Fuck, sopping wet, just like I said.” He whispered, spreading your juices all over your clit as he drew lazy circles over it. Moans of want fell from your lips as you felt a peak creep closer and closer. Just as you were on your very edge, he pulled his fingers back and sucked on them, with a satisfied giggle. “No! I need more!” You blurted out, your cheeks blushing heavily at the demand you made. You couldn’t see Joker’s face in this position but his smug expression would have surely enraged and aroused you even more. 

“Yeah, you do.” He agreed. “But I’m not gonna give that to ya. Not yet. Earn that peak, honey. Earn it.” He said in an almost hypnotic voice. He spanked your ass a few times, not too hard but not entirely soft either. Again moans of want bounced off the walls. “I knew you were a dirty one.” He chuckled. 

All of a sudden, you felt an object prod at your opening. Your eyes snapped open as you realized that it was a rubber police baton. “How did you..” You started to ask but he tsked you. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, I was taken here by two of you buddies, right? I may have let my hands wander. Just like I’m doing now. You’re okay with that, right?” To emphasize his words, he prodded at your opening again, the baton entering you partially now. 

“Yes!” You moaned, hoping he would fuck you with it. But Joker had other plans. He wetted the tip of the baton between your folds and now rubbed circles over your clit with it, causing your eyes to roll in the back of your head. Again a peak drew near, but again he stopped before you were able to reach it. You whined in need, but the man just giggled some. 

“Needy, needy. Who would have thought so, officer Nasty?” He said gleefully, now letting the end of the baton circle your other hole. “What if I put it here, hmm? How would that make you squeal? Would you love it? Would you beg me for more? Maybe I should try and find out…” He mused.

“No! Please, no! I’ve never…” You start to object, your body tensing up in fear. His free hand caresses your back again, as if he’s trying to calm you down. 

“Ssssh, no worries. We can work up to that, no problem, sweetheart. Although I think you’d cry out in pleasure so hard, if I filled you with my cock and fucked that ass with this thing…” He assured you, guiding his cock inside your dripping wet pussy. Your words are lost in moans and you bask in the glory of finally being filled by him. He pulls on your blouse from behind, pulling you back up again. Your arms are twisted against the prison cell in a weird manner, but you don’t object. He sticks the baton out of the cell and reaches around, so he’s holding it against your neck. “Suck on it.” He rumbles in your ear. 

You obey and take it into your mouth, tasting your own essence on it, mixing it with the rubber. Joker fucks you from behind and puts his mouth near your ear. 

“First moment I saw you, I knew I was gonna fuck you tonight. Staring at me with those big innocent eyes. You’re not cut out for this job, sweetheart. You need someone to take care of you. Someone to tell you what’s right and what’s wrong. To tell you what is allowed and what isn’t. Don’t trust on them to tell you. Trust on me.” He grunted, his cock thrusting in and out at a rapid pace. Even though being filled like this felt like heaven, the bars prevented him from entering you fully, making this feel more like a teasing session than the fuck session that you really needed. 

“I can’t! I-I just met you!” You object and he chuckled eerily into your ear. “We’ll figure it out, sweetheart. But I just know you’re not gonna be here for much longer. You’re gonna join me. And if you do, I’ll fuck you like this every day. I’ll make you so fucking needy for me.” 

To show you what he meant, he pulled his cock from your slit, making you a pleading, begging mess. “No, please, fuck me, I need it, please make me cum.” You babble as you let the baton slip from your mouth, tears pouring out of your eyes. 

Now Joker pressed it against your throat tightly, choking you as he doubled his efforts into fucking you. His other hand found your clit and rubbed it fiercely. When you came, he made sure to pull his fingers back too early, ruining your orgasm. You cried heavily, never having experienced such a cruel act before. Meanwhile your arms burned painfully, being contorted in this awkward position for too long. The sounds you made sent him over the edge and with a growl, he spilled his cum deep inside your throbbing cunt. 

“I’m going to let you go now. Then you’re going to let me out of this cell, understood?” Joker panted, as his thrusts started to falter. 

“What? Let you out?” You ask, still overwhelmed and confused by all that happened. Quickly, Joker bent down and pulled your panties up, making sure his cum would stay in your slit. You shuddered in arousal at the act and your clit burned with desire for a full peak. Dragging his finger over the fabric of your panties, Joker pushed your limits just a little but more. The act was enough to make you sob even harder in need for him. 

“Yes. You’re going to let me out. The thing is, sweetheart, you need so much more. You’re going to let me out, clean up my cock with that dirty mouth and then let me walk outta here. I’ll find you again, no worries. But until I do, you’ll stay nice and needy for me.” 

You make an agreeing sound and finally your wrists are released from the cuffs, making you able to move your arms again. Joker snaps his fingers and points at the ground, causing you to quickly sink your knees and clean up his cock. As you do, he stares you down intently, panting and moaning at the feeling. Once he gives you permission to stand again, you find the key to his cell and open it up. Joker comes out with a smile, kissing your cheek. 

“Very good, sweetheart. Write your address down for me. I’ll find it either way, but if you write it down, you’ll see me much sooner. Here’s what’s going to happen tonight though. You’re going to edge yourself over and over in the bathroom during the rest of your shift, using my cum to make that clit nice and sloppy. If you cum, I'll know and punish you.” 

“B-But…I need to shower at some point.” You stammer and he chuckles. “Shower when your shift is over, no problem. No cumming without me though, that’s all I ask.” 

You agree and tear up a piece of paper, quickly writing down your address for him. Will he be there after you’re done? Something tells you he will be. He takes the paper and glances at it with a smirk. Before you can respond, he kisses you fiercely and takes off, looking back at you smugly, one more time. “It’s Arthur, by the way. Arthur Fleck.” He states, right when he goes out the door. 

“Arthur Fleck.” You repeat, a panting, needy mess.

He drove you so crazy that you are actually hoping for the murderous clown to be at your apartment after work. For now, you’re going to do just as instructed.


End file.
